Ren 10:Equinox: Ep. 5: What could possibly go wrong?
Ren 10:Equinox: Ch. 5: What could possibly go wrong? (The threesome is in the cafe where Sasha is sitting with an arm cast with Artix next to her. Ren walks up moment later with 3 trays. He hands one to Artix, then gives another to Sasha. Artix and Sasha then walk to a table with Ren close behind.) Ren Tennyson gave a tiny smile and sat down in a nearby chair at the table. Artix sat down next to him and Sasha made her way to the buffet line. Ren and Artix both sighed. Artix then stood up, slapped himself swiftly, then started to walk. Ren crumpled up a straw wrapper, then chucked it at Artix, who turned around. "Where ya goin'?", he asked. He started to slurp his smoothie. Artix gave a triumphant smile, then turned back around. "I'm gonna ask Sasha out!", Artix said. Ren spat out his smoothie all over his lunch, then jumped up onto the table, flipped then landed in front of the Necrofriggian. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! N-O! NEGATORY! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!", Ren yelled. Artix puffed a breath of ice that froze Ren's mouth. "Please. Let me guess. YOU were gonna, right?", Artix yawned. Ren used the back of the Eonotrix to crack the ice on his mouth. "Dude! YES. I've been trying..but you keep spoiling everything!", Ren whispered. Sasha started to walk back to the boys. "Dude. I haven't done anything...YOU'VE been too chicken. Now. It's my time to shine.", Artix said. He pushed Ren out of the way and started to talk to Sasha. Ren walked away, but gave a glare before he left. ______ Ren was later in the training room, being monitored by Grandpa Max. Ren was in a sleeveless blue shirt with green fingerless gloves. He stood in the middle of the room, looking down angrily. Suddenly, 6 training dummies deployed from the ceiling. Ren immediatley sprang to life. He jumped onto a first training dummy, activating the Eonotrix. The dummy suddenly flung around wildly, throwing Ren back. He smacked the Eonotrix in mid-air, landing as a new alien. "STITCHES!", Ren yelled. Ren had now become a ghost-like alien with barbed spiked ropes for hands. He tossed one rope into the stomach of the first dummy, ripping it in two. Ren then flew up, then flung multiple barbs into 3 more dummies. Ren then changed into another new alien. "BLAMO!", Ren yelled. He grabbed the last 2 dummies. His body began to radiate blue energy, then in an instant, ''KABOOM!! ''The room was engulfed in smoke and flames. Grandpa Max was thrown back. The Eonotrix had deactivated, leaving a grunting Ren on his knees in a smoldering crater. Grandpa Max ran out and helped Ren up. "You okay, sport? What's wrong?", Max asked. Ren cracked his knuckles. He growled, then sighed. "Uh, it's about a.....certain girl...", Ren started. Max folded his arms. "Sasha?", he asked. Ren was dazed. "You knew?", Ren gasped. "Well, it's no suprise. The whole center has seen you AND Artix drool over her. On and off the clock.", Max explained. "But, Artix just asked her out! I had a chance! I blew it!!", Ren yelled. He walked over to a dummy stabbed by a barb, pulled the barb out, then threw the barb into a wall, burying it deep. "What you need is a walk to clear your head..", Max suggested. ______ Ren walked out into the hall. His face was burnt and smoky. He started to head to his room, but heard Sasha and Artix coming down the hall! He activated the Eonotrix. "Spidermonkey!", he whispered. He immediatley jumped to the ceiling. Sasha and Artix laughed down the hall. Sasha was in a red, satin dress, and Artix wore an I.D mask, making him look like a 14 yr. old teen. He wore a black tux. All Ren could hear before they left was "Le Duece" and "what could possibly go wrong?" Ren deactivated and landed on the floor. "Le Duece, huh? That snooty ol' place?", Ren thought. He rode on his hoverboard to the outside of the Plumber Center, while putting on his jacket. "Operation Date Destruction is a go!", Ren said as he made his way into the night. Little did he know that he was being watched by a mysterious figure... ______ Later on, Ren sat on the edge of the resturant 'Le Duece', while Artix and Sasha walked in. Ren activated his Eonotrix and transformed into another new alien form! "Monkeywrench!", Ren said! He had transformed into a monkey covered in cybernetics, and was carrying a large wrench. He was about to jump down, when suddenly, a flying object dashed from the clouds, kicking Ren with a large leg into the roof of 'Le Duece'. Ren grasped his head. "What the flux capaciter.....", Ren whispered. The object then landed next to Ren. Ren suddenly knew exactly who it was. "CLANCY!" ______ Meanwhile, inside the resturant, Artix and Sasha were talking. Sasha smiled. "This was really nice, Artix. I didn't know you...felt this way about me.....". Sasha and Artix stared into each other's eyes. They leaned closer and closer to each other, until....CRASH! Monkeywrench went flying through the ceiling, landing on Artix's and Sasha's table, crushing it. Ren chuckled awkwardly. "S'up guys?", Ren said calmly. He reverted back to normal. "REN!", Artix yelled. Sasha looked over to the hole in the wall. Clancy came dashing through, destroying an even bigger portion of the wall. One lady screamed in horror, and dashed away, followed by the rest of the crowd. Ren jumped up and grabbed the table from Artix and Sasha by the handle. "Swing, batta!", Ren yelled. He smashed the table on Clancy's head, driving him into the ground. He threw the table away, and was about to transform, when the villain jumped up and projected a large swarm of mutant bugs from his freakish mouth! Ren was thrown back into a stack of chairs. Artix and Sasha instantly jumped up. Artix ran, flipped off a table, then kicked Clancy swiftly in the stomach. But Clancy retaliated, grabbing Artix's leg, and tossing him back into Sasha, who quickly caught him. But Sasha's arm seared with pain. She let out a scream. "You're still hurt..go help Ren! I'll hold him back!", Artix yelled. He ran over to Clancy, skating on an ice path. He jumped, flipped over to the back of Clancy, then pulled his wings, throwing him into the kitchen. ______ Sasha ran over to Ren, who was knocked unconcious from the blast. She grabbed a cool pitcher of water, and immediatley threw the whole pitcher at Ren. Ren sprang awake with a jolt. "GAH!", Ren yelled. Sasha glared at Ren. "You were on a sabotage mission, weren't you?", Sasha growled. Ren was shocked. "How did you...", he started. Sasha held up a hand. "You're Ren. That's all. I knew you liked me from the start, okay?", Sasha explained. Ren was slack jawed. "Now! C'mon! Giant bug monster! 12:00!", Sasha yelled. Ren snapped out of his daze reluctantly, then reached for his Eonotrix. Suddenly, Clancy shot a slimy green liquid out of his mouth, which covered the Eonotrix. Ren tried to rip it off, but it had hardened into a thick rock. Sasha shot the rock with a mana blast, which had no effect. "I've got nothin'.", Ren said. Clancy made a leap towards Sasha, who promptly shot an energy beam into his grotesque mouth. Clancy flew backwards into the fist of Artix, who sent him into a wall. All was quiet. Ren sighed. "Well, that's all over. Good jo-", Ren started. Artix and Sasha gave Ren cold stares. "Fine. I'm sorry for crashing your date. It was all out of jealously, I guess.", Ren said. But suddenly, Clancy dashed from the rubble with his razor sharp claws en route towards Sasha. But Ren instinctivley charged in front of Clancy, smashing his incapacticated hand into Clancy's head. Clancy fell unconcious, and the rock surrounding the Eonotrix was broken. "Now that's what I call a bugzapper!", Ren said triumphantly. ______ Later on, Ren, Sasha, and Artix stood outside the destroyed 'Le Duece', while the Plumbers took the unconcious Clancy to a ship. Ren stepped in front of Artix and Sasha. "Guys, I'm sorry...I should've put this all behind me and forgot about it. I guess it was because Sasha was too beautiful to let go of.", Ren began. Sasha blushed a bit. "What I'm trying to say is that....you guys are perfect for each other. Sasha, you deserve someone like Artix. Not a wild card like me...". Ren pulled out his hoverboard. "See ya guys at home. Enjoy the rest of that evening.", Ren finished. He rode up a building, then disappeared into the night... Characters Ren Tennyson Sasha Rosario Artix Max Tennyson Clancy Aliens Stitches-First appearance Blamo-First appearance Monkeywrench-First Appearance Spidermonkey Trivia *Ren has admitted his crush on Sasha, but wanted Artix to have her. *Artix and Sasha have started to date. *3 new aliens have made their appearances. *It is revealed that Clancy can project a goop that hardens into a super strong rock. *Artix and Sasha almost shared a kiss. *This is the first episode of Ren 10:Equinox that is in story format. Category:Category: Episodes in Ren 10:Equinox Category:Episodes